schleich_horsesfandomcom-20200216-history
Callie's Tale (Roleplay Game)
''Callie's Tale Characters '''This is where you pick your character and see their traits. You can create their own personality for this roleplay even though they are based off my own toys and already have personalities. There will be a * next to all used characters along with their occupant's username. Have fun! And remember, no bullying!' Farm Animals: *Callie, dark brown-and-white female collie with blue eyes, portayed by HorsestarOfHorseClan. She lives on a small farm owned by Jana, a 6-year-old girl, and her father, The Farmer. User-HorsestarOfHorseClan Rusty, a red-and-white miniature paint horse mare with long mane/tail Albert, a light brown miniature horse gelding Stripes, a pale ginger tabby she-cat with a white face and underside and green eyes *Estelle, a beautiful female golden retriever with soft fur; expecting pups'. User-RedTheGremlin' Red, a dark red rooster with a few black feathers Henna, tan-and-brown hen Birch, brown mare with black mane/tail; mother of Holly Alder, black Fresian stallion with wavy mane, father of Holly Holly, dark brown filly with white stockings and a white stripe across her shoulders, black mane/tail The Ponies-Ginger '''(orangey-brown mare with white star), Emil''' (white mare), Sheila '''(yellow mare with white mane/tail), Speck''' (orangey-brown mare with white backside with brown spots and brown mane/tail),' Ally' (orangey-brown-and-white splotched paint mare with black mane and white tail),' Lily' (dark brown mare with black mane/tail), Georgia (gray mare with white speckles), and''' Paco''' (brown gelding with black mane/tail) Colton, baby brown miniature cow Farm-Dwelling Humans: The Farmer, '''strong man with blue clothes and a motorcycle helmet '''Jana, small 6-year-old girl with medium-length brown hair tied up in low ponytails; wears yellow shirt and pink skirts Pack Dogs: Alpha Cowboy, white male English coonhound with black ears and black speckles around a huge black splotch on his back Beta Bernard, huge male Saint Bernard with slightly crossed eyes; father of Mason, Mudpup, Blackpup, Snowpup, and Rockypup Shep, huge male German shepherd Sparrow, short-furred female black-and-tan Rottweiler with a stumpy tail; mother of Mudpup, Blackpup, Snowpup, and Rockypup; foster mother of Mason Gus, dark brown Staffordshire bull terrier with a black muzzle, a thick white stripe from his muzzle to his chest, and a long, pointy tail Mutt, white male Jack Russell terrier with dark brown splotches Mason, male Saint Bernard puppy Mudpup, dark brown female puppy Blackpup, black female puppy Snowpup, male white puppy Rockypup, female brown puppy Peanut, white male Jack Russell with tan head and back and blue eyes; the healer of the dog pack Domino, male Dalmation pup in a box, green eyes Max, white male bulldog with very pale markings and a red spiked collar, green eyes 'Farm Buildings' These are the farm buildings and descriptions just so you have an idea of what it looks like. A map will be provided below. How exciting! The buildings are: The Farmhouse-light brown, two-storied wooden house with a salmon-colored roof, houses Jana and the Farmer Jana's Barn-small red barn with gray roof with a main entrace area and three indoor stalls, one of which is filled with hay, houses Stripes, Rusty, Albert, Colton, and the Chickens at night Jana's Pasture-small yellow square fence where Rusty, Albert, and Colton go during the daytime Farmer's Pony Stables-long, low, pale building with red roof and stall outlines, houses the Ponies Farmer's Pasture-big, dark brown fenced area, home to Birch, Alder, and Holly Callie's Doghouse-medium red doghouse with a gray roof and an attatched compartment with a gray top and screw where Callie's leash is tied, houses Callie and Estelle (temporarily) The Yard-huge space where Callie, Stripes, Estelle, and the Chickens like to roam Roleplaying will commence in the comment section. Have fun!